


Mirror Mirror

by greenbloodedcomputer



Series: The Original Series: Spones [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e10 Mirror Mirror, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbloodedcomputer/pseuds/greenbloodedcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Mirror Mirror, Spock deals with the pain and mental torture inflicted on his bond mate during his time in the Mirror Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Trek. Comments and questions are appreciated!

“Help me get him on the table”

He was covered in sweat, confused, anxious, but damn it he was not going to leave a man to die. Not even if he had just tried to kill them. The evil Spock was bleeding out on the floor. Without help, he wasn’t going to make it. 

“Well, c’mon! Help me get him on the table! He’ll die without immediate treatment.” 

Scotty looked at the Captain for instructions, but Jim had no jurisdiction here. This was sick bay, whether or not it was _his_ sick bay was another matter, but as long as he was the CMO and they were in a Starfleet sick bay he was in charge. 

The three of them scooped him up and laid him on the bio-bed and McCoy began treating him immediately. They had only limited time to make it back to the transporter room and get back to their own time. If they didn’t make it, they’d be stuck in this crazy universe forever. But Leonard couldn’t leave the Vulcan there. Maybe it was his sentimental oath as a doctor to save every life possible, or maybe it was because the man looked so much like Spock, he didn’t know. But he was determined to make sure the man survived.

“We’ve got to go!”

“Shut up!” 

Scotty was distracting him. He needed to save this patient. 

“I’d like to save his life…” 

Uhura gave him a worried look and Scotty huffed impatiently. McCoy sighed. 

“You want me to stop, Jim? It’ll only take a minute.”

Jim looked down at the man on the bio-bed. “He is very much like our own Mr. Spock, isn’t he?” 

Leonard looked down at the other man. Completely identical to Spock, but not the same man. The doctor felt nothing from his mind, so it couldn’t be his bond mate lying there. But that didn’t change the situation. He was going to die if they didn’t help. 

Jim nodded and spoke again. “You’ve got that minute.”

Bones began working again immediately. “With a little time, he’ll live.” 

Then suddenly, Sulu and three other men were there with the intention to kill everyone. Conveniently enough, some unknown source eliminated the men and Sulu was quickly taken care of by Jim. Just another bizarre occurrence of this world. He turned his attention back to the patient, but was soon being tugged away. 

“Let’s go, Bones.”

McCoy pulled his arm free. “I can’t let him die, Jim.” He looked the captain straight in the eyes. He needed to see how serious this was to him. “Look, you get down to the transporter room, make sure it’s clear. I’ll be there in five minutes.” 

Jim’s gaze bounced between the unconscious Vulcan and the Doctor. “No longer,” he ordered.

“I guarantee it. Now go on, please.” 

With one more reassuring touch on the doctor’s arm, Jim was gone, and Scotty and Uhura were right behind him. 

Leonard administered one last hypo, eyes locked to the medical scanner, praying with all his heart that the Vulcan’s vital signs would steady. As soon as he showed improvement, Bones was ready to dash from the room. He chewed his bottom lip nervously and willed the scanner to level out. 

Suddenly, a touch on his arm that quickly turned into a painful grasp and he was face-to-face with the evil Spock. Neither man said anything as Spock pushed his face close to McCoy’s. “Why did the captain let me live?” he asked in a robotic tone. Shocked by the sudden closeness, and unsure if he should comply or not, Leonard said nothing, but looked down at the other man’s hands.

Vulcan’s did not like to use their hands. They were the most telepathically sensitive part of a Vulcan’s body and only used to touch another living being when absolutely possible. Leonard was unsure of how to react by being touched by this Spock in such a violent manner. He attempted to back away, but the other man followed him closely, his dark eyes never leaving the doctor’s frightened blue ones. 

Eventually, McCoy was backed up against the wall, leaning his head as far away from the evil Spock as possible. He was terrified. The people in this world had no qualms about harming other people. Surely this Spock wasn’t going to kill him just to get answers? 

As soon as he saw the Vulcan’s free hand move toward his face he knew he was in for something much worse. He attempted to shut his mind, clear it of any information he thought might be dangerous for this man to know, but as soon as the Vulcan’s fingers touched his psy-points nothing was secret. 

It was unlike any mind-meld he’d done previously. The contact with his head felt like sharp needles poking into his brain. “Our minds are merging, Doctor.” Leonard made no sound, but inside his mind he was screaming for the other man to let him go. 

“Our minds are one.”

_No._

“I feel what you feel.”

_No. Please._

“I know what you know.”

Leonard was vaguely aware that the evil Spock was moving closer and closer to him. In his mind, it felt as though he was being attacked, forced to show every though. Every memory of his bond mate, the mission, Earth, everything came to the forefront of his mind and the evil Spock saw anything he wanted. He knew that they were determined to get back to their world. He knew they were in the transporter room. Still, he pushed harder.

Outwardly, the doctor gasped. The harder he pushed, the harder Leonard fought, and the more pain he felt. He couldn’t form words. He couldn’t think beyond what Evil Spock was demanding to see. He took and took all that he could, causing Leonard’s mind to race and ache as if someone was pressing knives into his temples. Finally, he cried out and his mind shut down. Everything went dark and he felt himself falling.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been clear from the beginning that the men and women that were acting as the captain, doctor, engineer, and communications officer were not the human beings that commonly resided on the Enterprise. Therefore, Mr. Spock had taken the liberties to confine them to the brig and take over command of the ship until they were able to get them back to where they belonged. 

Though their behaviors were erratic, the first thing that tipped him off was not the change in personality. That could be explained by several things. But the fact that he had no telepathic connection to the man calling himself ‘Dr. McCoy’ immediately alerted the first officer to the fact that this was, indeed, not his husband. He felt brief flashes of a weak connection, but nothing that would indicate that Leonard was on the ship. 

Returning them to their own universe was a simple matter of timing, and he had security officers escort them to the transporter pad with some difficulty. Although there was a threat of never seeing the ‘real’ crewmembers again, he had complete faith that the captain, and his officers, would return to their own world. And so he stood, stoic and patient, beside Lieutenant Kyle in the transporter room, waiting for them to return. 

As soon as the others were sent back, Spock may have held his breath. Though he would never show a sign of weakness outwardly, he was nervous that the away team would be lost forever. After a few moments of lag, he allowed his eyebrows to go low over his eyes in a very human expression of confusion. There was silence and then suddenly…pain. 

A sharp pain shot through his skull and he cried out, stumbling back into the transporter controls. Vaguely, he heard Mr. Kyle shouting his name in the background, and he moved away quickly so the man wouldn’t touch him. He extended in arm, the universal signal to stay away, and allowed the other hand to go to his forehead. 

Something was dreadfully wrong. The pain, he knew, was coming from his mate, and Spock was only feeling the after effects. But what attack could render Leonard so weak, so vulnerable, that he would be in so much pain? Physical pain did not transfer itself through the bond like this. It would have to be something mental, something involving telepathy. It lasted only a minute, but when it was over, Spock was still blinded by the pain and was left with a vulnerable empty feeling. It was unlike anything else he had ever felt. 

“Mr. Spock?”

He straightened himself and regained composure. “You will not speak of what you saw to anyone, Lieutenant,” he said strictly. 

Mr. Kyle gulped and nodded his head. “Yes, sir. Are you alright? Do you need me to call medical?” 

Spock did not look at him, but kept his eyes on the still-empty transporter. “Call Nurse Chapel,” he instructed. “I want her standing by when the landing party arrives.”


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to the transporter room was a blur. Evil Spock was strong enough to keep him standing and all but dragged him through the ship. They arrived in time to see Uhura stepping onto the transporter, but he blinked he looked at her. He was nearly seeing double. McCoy gave Jim a tired, defeated look. Vaguely, he could hear the other Spock talking somewhere nearby, but the first thing that registered in his mind was Scotty’s concerned face as he was physically passed over to the engineer. 

“Are ye alright?” he asked quietly. Leonard didn’t answer. His head was throbbing and he felt vulnerable and violated. Even Scotty touching his arm and helping him onto the transporter was making him uncomfortable, but he was in such a daze that he didn’t fight it. Jim stayed a minute more to talk about revolution, and McCoy found he couldn’t take his eyes off of the alternate Spock. The room around him was spinning and bright, but his concentration was only on the bearded Vulcan. He was so afraid that the man would come after him again that he didn’t want to take his chances. He was ready to bolt if the man got any closer to them.The last thing he saw before the beam took them was that familiar perked eyebrow directed right at him. 

A similar expression greeted him as they appeared on their Enterprise. Spock was in the transporter room, ready to receive them, and as soon as they materialized, all the worried thoughts of his bond mate came flooding back into his head. It was a comfort, to feel his presence again, but he knew immediately something was wrong. The calming demeanor of his bond mate was only skin-deep. The pain in his head did not subside, and the overwhelming feelings were draining him quickly. 

They stepped off the transporter and approached the first officer who greeted them in a dry manner. Spock made eye contact with him and Leonard managed a little smile before the room began to go dark again.

Spock rushed forward and caught the doctor before he hit the floor. “Where is Nurse Chapel?” he barked. Kyle went to the communicator to try and locate her, but before he could Christine walked through the door. Spock carefully fell to his knees, supporting Leonard on the way down and laying him flat. Chapel fell in line beside him and began scanning him with a medical tricorder. 

His careful fingers prodded at the doctor’s temples trying to determine what was wrong. A second later, Jim was right there with them. “What happened?” he pressed, looking McCoy over but finding no physical wounds. “He looked odd as we were leaving, what’s wrong with him?”

Spock didn’t answer. Instead, he continued to prod at his mate’s face and neck. He was perspiring, but it didn’t seem as though he was running a fever. He was lacking any apparent physical injuries. A moment later, Nurse Chapel confirmed his suspicions. “He seems to be healthy, Captain. Nothing physically wrong with him. His blood pressure is up, but he seems okay. His body is just behaving as if he’s just run a mile or something.” Jim nodded, but her word wasn’t good enough. He looked to Spock for a more definitive answer. 

The first officer continued to ignore the captain as he pressed his fingers to the doctor’s temples and pressed gently into his mind. Something recoiled, pushing the Vulcan away, and Spock removed his hand as if he’d suddenly been burned. 

“What is it Spock?” 

Spock took a moment to answer. He wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, but whatever it was medical technology was not going to help. 

“It is…something mental, Captain. I believe some sort of telepathic creature may have harmed him in some way.”

Like a series of circuits connecting, Spock suddenly realized what might have happened. If there was an opposite Leonard on this ship, then perhaps there had been an opposite Spock on the other ship. With Leonard. It was a conceivable the other Spock may have…

Impossible. Never in history had a Vulcan used his telepathic powers in a violent or offensive way. He hoped Jim would provide some alternate hypothesis. He didn’t. 

“Well, can you fix him?!”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I can attempt to. Please allow me to take him back to our quarters. Meditation and rest may be all he needs.” This was most likely untrue, but at this point he was entirely unsure. So he carefully scooped his husband off the floor and headed out of the transporter room, walking briskly to the lift at the end of the hall. Behind him he heard the protests of Nurse Chapel and the quiet commands of the captain sending her back to sick bay.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonard opened his eyes to the familiar hum of the ship’s engines. He sighed at first, comfortable in his own bed, and then panic struck through him when he realized he might still be in the mirror universe. Before his body had time to react to the panic though, Spock was in his mind, comforting him, telling him he was home, and a moment later the Vulcan was by his bedside, touching his arm soothingly, whispering to him. 

“You are home, _T'hy'la_.”

Bones grunted. “Thank Christ,” he muttered, rolling onto his side to properly see his husband. The room was dark, but there was a small fire in the corner at the altar where Spock had presumably been meditating. The room was warm, like they often kept it, and everything seemed normal, but something was definitely wrong. 

“My head feels like a damn super nova,” he groaned. 

Spock said nothing, but shifted to sit on the bed beside him and silently stroked his hair. Leonard placed a hand on his husband’s thigh and scooted a little closer, but after a bit of silence he began to worry. 

“What happened?”

Spock still didn’t say anything, and Leonard got a terrible feeling from him that he’d never felt before. It was unsettling, like anxiety but so intense it seemed…inhuman. 

“Spock?”

He moved to sit up in the bed, trying to see the Vulcan’s face. Spock looked at him. Maybe it was the shadows playing on his face, or maybe it was his expression, but the man looked distant, unfamiliar, and damn scary. 

“I was hoping you would be able to tell me that,” the Vulcan responded quietly. His tone was almost reverent. Leonard straightened up and pushed away. Spock’s long fingers twitched as if he had thought about grabbing onto him, but in the end they remained statue-like on the bed covers. 

“We were in another universe. It was…crazy. Like something out of a damn horror film. Everyone was evil and trying to kill everyone else and…and you were there, but it wasn’t you. You -- the other Spock -- tried to kill Jim and then they knocked him out and I tried to save him... Damn it, I was desperate to save him.” He stared intently at the reddish-gold of the Starfleet comforter. Something was missing. Something was wrong. 

Spock continued to be quiet and his emotions were subdued even more than usual, as if he was trying to hide them from the doctor. He didn’t like that. Bones looked up to his face, but he wasn’t met by those dark eyes. Instead, Spock was staring intently at the opposite wall as if he saw something there that Leonard couldn’t. 

“I…he was leveling. And I only had…maybe three minutes tops to get to the transporter room, but…then he woke up.” He remembered now. “He woke up. He grabbed me, held me against the supply cabinet. He held my face, pushed in, demanded to know where Jim was, why he let him live. He…he pushed so damn hard I…I couldn’t keep it from him. Couldn’t keep anything from him, he just…”

A chilling emotion came through the bond forming a pit deep in Leonard’s chest. It was a heartless emotion that was so dark he had never felt anything quite like it. It started out small at first, but it quickly grew. And as it made its way to the forefront of his mind, Spock’s breathing shallowed and his long, slender fingers rolled themselves into fists. 

Leonard moved back slightly, away from his mate, and managed to utter one word. “Spock?”

The silence in the room was deafening, and it was hard to think over the throbbing in his head and the black hole that was emanating from Spock’s mind. The Vulcan straightened his spine (at some point he had become hunched and slightly animalistic, as Leonard had only seen him once) and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. 

“Are…are you…angry?”

Finally, Spock turned to him. He looked menacing. The doctor gasped quietly. 

“Angry?” Spock’s voice was shaking. Leonard expected him to quip back with some comment about how Vulcans do not feel anger, but instead he got a shocking statement. “I am…livid.”

Bones took a breath and then reached out to touch his mate’s hand which was still balled tightly into a fist. “It’s okay. I’m here now. I’m okay.”

“No.” Spock took his hand away and stood up. “Nothing about this is ‘okay’. Leonard you have been…you have been violated. In the worst way. On Vulcan, to forcibly mind-meld with someone is an offense punishable by intense, isolated rehabilitation or, more likely, exile.” His voice was steady at first, but as he spoke, it continued like a run-away training, becoming louder, less controlled, and less like the man he knew until he was shaking with anger. “It is the worst offense that a Vulcan can commit short of blatant torture or murder. That man has destroyed any semblance of mental protection you had built for yourself and most likely done irreparable psychological damage to you…to. my. mate.” With these last words he turned and slammed a fist into the wall, cracking the metal plating and puncturing it straight through. 

Leonard jumped from the bed and over to his mate, taking his hand which was now green with blood, and pulling him so they were facing. “Spock. Calm down, man! Damn it, you’re destroying yourself and our god damn bedroom!” Their eyes met and Spock seemed to come back to his senses. He took the opportunity to pull Leonard into a tight embrace. 

The hug was very tight, and a little uncomfortable. Leonard rubbed his back a little to try and calm him more. “Jesus, remind me never to make you angry. With that Vulcan strength you could knock the whole damn ship out of the sky.” He waited for some sort of response, pursing his lips in a way that indicated he was a bit annoyed. 

“Technically, it is impossible to ‘knock the ship out of the sky’ seeing as…”

“Alright, bucko, I got it.” He pulled back, holding Spock by his shoulders at arm’s length so they could see one another. “Look. I feel like shit, and the whole ordeal has got me freaked out, but that guy is in a different universe, okay? No use breaking down all our walls because you’re angry. Just…be happy I’m here with you and not there with him, hm?”

Spock avoided his eyes immediately and then replied. “But he is me. I am him.” 

“No, Baby, you’re not. Would you ever forcibly mind-meld with me? Or anyone for that matter?”

Panic shot through Spock like a lightning bolt and hit McCoy right in the chest. “No,” he answered quickly. “My only wish is to protect you. And I have failed you. Worse, there is a possibility your unconscious may reject me because it now believes the other Spock is me.”

“That’s stupid. That other guy wasn’t you. He didn’t even look like you.”

“He didn’t?”

“Nope. He had a beard.”

Spock didn’t answer. Obviously, there was no thinking McCoy was funny this evening. 

“Listen, Honey, we’ll work on it then. Okay? Aside from this blinding headache and being tired as fuck, I think I’m okay. I just want to go to bed. What the hell time is it anyway? You got time for a quick nap?” 

“Affirmative.”

“Good.” Leonard moved away, crawling back into bed and gently patting the empty side as a welcome for his husband, who hesitated for more than a moment before climbing in. As soon as they were side by side, Bones crawled on top of him and snuggled his face into Spock’s collar bone. He knew Spock wouldn’t be able to sleep in this position, but he also knew that the Vulcan was too worked up to get any good sleep so he took advantage of the situation. “Tomorrow we’ll do one of those Vulcan connecty-mating things and we’ll see how much I ‘reject’ you, okay?”

Spock sighed. “You are taking this very lightly, Leonard,” he said quietly. 

Leonard tutted at him. “Maybe I’m just trying to forget the damn bad memory, that ever occur to you? Listen, if you don’t want to connect our consciousnesses while having mind-blowing sex that’s up to you, but the offer’s there.” 

He could nearly feel Spock raise an eyebrow. “We can discuss it in the morning.” 

“You know you do.”

“We can discuss it in the morning.” 

“Kay, goodnight then.”

“Goodnight, Leonard.”

Silence immediately. He was so tired that falling asleep would prove to be an easy task. He took a deep breath, feeling some kinks crack in his lower back, and felt himself drifting off.

“I love you.” 

Well, this was something serious. He didn’t think he’d heard those words since their wedding night. 

“I love you too, Spock.”


End file.
